


Scarf

by bendingthewillow



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Marcus is only referenced here but really this is totally Lockbell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingthewillow/pseuds/bendingthewillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Sherlock isn't wearing a particular scarf because Marcus likes it. Of course Joan isn't right.</p>
<p>(When in fact both points are totally actually happening)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr (http://bendingthewillow.tumblr.com/post/41998823699/scarf-a-sherlock-joan-drabble-about-marcus).

Joan: “Are you wearing that scarf again?”

Sherlock: “Perhaps. Why?”

Joan: “Well, the other day you told me that your grey scarf looked less than suitable on you. But after Detective Bell asked where you got it, you’ve been wearing it more. For someone who claims to not like it, you have a funny way of showing it.”

Sherlock: “Are you suggesting that I take my fashion advice from Marcus?”

Joan: “I’m suggesting that you two have a funny way of trying to flirt with each other.”

Sherlock: “Him asking where I got my scarf hardly counts as flirting.”

Joan: “One, yes it does. Two, him asking is his way of saying he likes it on you. Three, Valentine’s Day is coming up.”

Sherlock: “All those candies have gotten to your reasoning, Watson.”

Joan: “Either way, I’m still right. Flirting. Anyone with eyes can see that.”


End file.
